Increasingly, individuals are using more than one network-connected device to access content, such as web pages, documents, electronic mail/messaging, audio/video files, and other types of data. For instance, a person may use a personal computer (e.g., desktop or laptop PC) to begin reading a blog article while at work or at home, but leaves for an appointment before finishing the article. While en route, a mobile device (e.g., smart phone or tablet) may be used to finish reading the same article. However, when switching from one device to another in this manner the user often must locate the content anew and retrace her steps to the point where she left off.